She's my perfect thing
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: What if Quinn had actually got custody of Beth? How would she deal? Quinn, Puck's, Beth's, Shelby's and the glee club's feelings about it. How Quinn struggles and does she think that getting custody of Beth was a bad idea?. Please read and Review this story! I do love reviews and my reviewers so could i have quite a few for each chapter pleaseeeee! Love you guys! :D
1. Exactly what i wanted

**Okay so going back onto Quick now,,, i kinda had an idea in my head, but i'm not really sure what the idea was? That dosnt make sense but oh well! I will update my other stories as soon as i can! :)**

**Information you guys need to know- This is NOT a oneshot. Set in season 3. What would of happened if Quinn got full custody? Lets find out.**

**We will explore, how it happens, How quinn feels about it, how Puck feels about it, How Beth and Shelby feel about it, How the glee club feel about it, and most of all how Quinn deals with the struggles and knowing that she has ripped her baby's life in half.**

"Holy Crap I cant Believe you actually called them." Puck said looking at Quinn shocked.

"Everybody has there big plans, NewYork, Broadway, even you have your stupid pool cleaning business, i mean what do i have?" Quinn said looking into Puck's eyes. "Beth is perfect, she's my perfect thing, something even i cant screw up, do you know how hard it is to do something so perfectly?" She took a breath. "I'll never get the chance again, so if i never leave this town or acomplish anything...I'll have her to call mine." Quinn said with a broken voice. Puck looked at her sympathetic.

Before Puck had the chance to say anything the bell went. He sighed a little before looking up at a tearful Quinn. Before walking out and to his next period. Beth was good with Shelby, and Shelby was good for Beth, But he hated seeing Quinn like this, he hated seeing her so broken. Why did he have to sext Santana when they were babysitting? None of this would of happened. He saw Shelby walked down the hallway in his direction. She smiled at him before walking off. Puck smiled a little, and then looked back before feeling really guilty. He couldnt let Quinn be like this, He couldnt do this to Shelby, what was he going to do?.

In glee club, it was empty. Half of the people that were usually in there, werent. That was why Shelby had came back. Puck sat at the back with Quinn infront of him. It did make him happy when he saw Quinn meet Beth for the first time since her birth. Even though Beth wouldnt stop crying the whole time. Puck sometimes wondered that if Shelby didnt come back then would Quinn still be a skank?...Probably not. He could hear Mr Schue talking, He was waiting for an insulting comment from Santana, or a comment about unicorns and blankets or something from Brittney, but it wasnt happening, they had gone. It made Puck realize about everything then. He had lost so much. His baby, his girlfriend, his bestfriend. Sure they were friends again but there was always something there and that didnt feel right. He then thought about what Quinn had lost. Her popularity, her hair, her father, her baby, her spot on the cheerios, her life. She wasnt Quinn. Puck feels bad for getting her pregnant, his plan at first was to get her pregnant, but he thought that it would go down a completly different way.

He had a free period and went to the auditoriam were he watched his friends now rivals, practice their number for sectionals. He then realized that what he was actually doing was spying and whilst thats usually his style, he wasnt a cheater...in some occasions. Luckily for the troubletones, this was one of them. He walked out and saw Quinn at her locker, she was looking at photos in her locker, of Beth, and everyone else. He walked up to her. He didnt say anything.

"Do you want her back?" She asked, not looking at him, but at the photo of Beth.

"Yeah, Yeah i do, i just dont know if its right." He said hands in his pockets.

"Well start knowing that it is right, because i just got a call from child services, they found everything and are giving Shelby 2 days to her goodbyes, We will have our baby back by Wednesday." Quinn said smiling and looking at him. Puck's heart dropped. He didnt know what to do. He was happy that he was getting to be his daughters daddy full time, but was still so sad for Shelby. "Say something." Quinn said still smiling. It made him glow inside when he saw Quinn smile.

"I dont know what to say." Was all he said.

"Well arnt you happy?" She asked loosing the smiled that gave him goosebumps.

"Yeah, but dont you feel bad?" He asked looking at her. She slammed her locker.

"All you ever wanted was to be apart of that little girls life, i ruined your chance and now i'm giving you the chance again, if you dont want it fine! I will do it by myself!" She said walking off. Puck sighed. He then saw Shelby Crying as she was walking off to her office. He followed.

"Shelby what's wrong?" He asked, knowing full well what was wrong. He closed her office door. Shelby was wiping away the continueos flowing tears from her eyes.

"Child services, just called me...Th-they told me i-i was an unfit mother? What have i done wrong, is it true Noah am i a bad mom?" She asked looking at him. Puck felt his heart break.

"Your a great mom Shelby." He said looking at her.

"Then why are they taking my baby and giving her to teenagers?" She said not trying to offend anyone, but it was true.

"Wait what?" He asked pretending as if he didnt know.

"dont you know?" She asked standing up. Puck just looked at her. "There giving full custody to you and Quinn." Puck looked down, He felt Shelby's hand on his arm. "Promise me one thing Noah."

"Anything." Puck said looking at her.

"Look after her. Give her the best life you could possibly give...and dont let Quinn screw it up." She said, looking hopelessly in Puck's eyes.

"I promise Shelby, i'm so sorry." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Noah, you go and get to class, oh and if you see Quinn could you tell her i would like to speak to her please." Puck nodded and walked out and bumped into Quinn straight away, Puck told Quinn and She walked in.

"Is everything okay Shleby?" She asked, closing the door behind her, Puck watched for a minute before walking off.

"I'm fine, i just want to give you this." Shelby said handing Quinn a peice of paper. "Its a list of everything that happens in her life, and i thought that maybe that dosnt have to change just because her parents have to change." Quinn hugged her.

"Thankyou Shelby, i promise i will take good care of her, i'm so sorry." Quinn said behind her fake frown.

"Its okay Quinn, its not your fault." Shelby said smiling a little. Quinn's stomach dropped it was all her fault.

"Well i'm going to have to go, find Puck and talk to him, i am sorry." Quinn said standing at the door. Shelby nodded her way.

XXXXXX

she had text Puck to meet her in the libary at lunch. Quinn was waiting with the list in her hands. Puck came in, and took a seat infront of her.

"Whats up?" He asked. She just looked at him and handed him the list.

_Puck and Quinn, take care of our special little girl! Here are somethings you might want and need to know._

_Beth is allergic to Strawberries._

_Her usual bedtime is 8pm, and naps about 1pm._

_She usually wakes up about 7am, and rarley wakes up in the middle of the night._

_She will sit there for hours watching spongebob._

_Her favorite toy is the stuffed lamb Quinn gave her. _

_Thats it really, i know you will be great parents, and dont let her forget me...love Shelby._

"Dont you feel guilty?" Puck looked at him and nodded.

"There is nothing we can do about it now." She said putting her hands up in the air.

"We cant screw this up, the reason we gave Beth up in the first place was to give her a better life, we cant ruin it for her now, although you have already ripped away the one thing she loves the most, because you wanted the baby you give up back." He said walking off. He was angry at Quinn for hurting Shelby and possibly Beth for her own needs but in some ways, he was happy Quinn did what she did. He was finally getting to be that family he always dreamed about. He was just hoping that They didnt mess it up and ruin her life.

Quinn on the other hand was so happy about getting her baby back, she couldnt wait. Everyone said she would never get her back but she did and she was. She even remebered and argument with her mother about it.

_"Quinnie you cant be doing this, Beth loves her mother and unfortunality that isnt you." Judy said sweetly. Quinn folded her arms, dont mess with her when she was pre-skank. _

_"Dont tell me what to do! I'm getting Beth back wether you like it or not!" Quinn said angry. _

_"You will regret it, once you see how broken that little girl will be you will regret it!" _

_"I wont regret it and i wouldnt be doing this if you hadnt of kicked me out! She would be sitting on the floor, playing with her toys, Or climbing into everything. She would be so happy. I'm getting her back with or without your blessing." Quinn said walking off. _

What was wrong with Quinn? Why was she being a bitch? The only reason she was doing this was because she couldnt see her baby grow up calling someone else mom. Puck is so good with her.

No, no Quinn was doing the right thing...Was she?.

Quinn sat there twiddling with her pen, staring at the list. She loved Beth, She was gunna give her a better life than Shelby ever was. Especially now that she was loaded. She looked at her phone and on her frontscreen was a picture of Puck and Beth. She smiled.

"I'm going to do everything i can for you baby, your my life now." Quinn whispered putting her finger on Beth's head before putting her phone back in her pocket, grabbing her bags and walking off to her next period, which just so happened to be glee.

**Hope you guys enjoyed,, please please please tell me what you would like to see happen and please review! thankyou! :D **


	2. Wouldnt Change a thing

**Quinn is super excited about Beth, Puck is still on the fence about it, they have a disagrement/mini argument. Enjoy and review and thanks for all the other reviews appreciate it keep it up! :D I'm updating other stories too.! :D**

Quinn walked down the hallways, a book to her chest, her short her clipped back in a cute ponytail. Her head held high and a smile was stuck on her face, tomorrow would be the best day of her life. She didn't actually think her plan would work, but now it has, she believes anything is possible. She sees Shelby in the hallway, working to her office. As they pass Quinn gives her a little smile, Shelby smiled back with sad eyes. Quinn did feel bad but she grew up, she was a grown women, If she got pregnant now instead of sophomore year, she would definitely of kept her. Why did Quinn even give her up in the first place?…Oh yeah She didn't want to be a teen mom, she didn't want to be the type of person to be stuck in lima or the rest of her life, or be held back in school and not be able to graduate with her classmates, She wanted to be able to do things she did, but even though she did it, she still wasn't happy. She may of acted tough, and like she didn't care about Beth, but she really did. Everynight she would go home and cry into her pillow with Beth's hospital Hat to her chest.

When Coach Sylvester's Sister died, And Mr Schue was talking about the invisible tether, reminded her a lot about her baby.

For Finn that Tether was Rachel, which he had the decency to break up with her at a FUNERAL, such a real man.

But for Quinn that Tether was the family she ripped apart, the family she didn't get the chance to be. Puck and Beth were her tether, and she was going to do whatever it takes to get it back.

She passed Puck who was at his locker, he didn't see her but as she walked past, she smiled and then frowned at the thing on the head. Sophomore year and junior year Quinn thought it was pretty hot, it was In perfect shape. Now…Now there is flicks of hair and curls everywhere. At one point she thought that Blaine had even spoken to him and gave him a tub of his speciality hair gel.

She walked to her locker and opened it. She smiled, at the picture of Beth and Puck.

"I'm gunna get us back baby." She whispered, to Beth on the photo before putting her fingers to her lips and then to the photo.

"Gunna get what back?" She looked up and saw Puck. She turned to face him and smiled. Not that the smile had ever gone.

"Our family." She said looking at him. Puck smiled a little then sighed. "Whats up? Don't you want to be a family?" Quinn asked as her smile faded for the first time of the day.

"I do, its just…I don't know I just cant help but feel bad." Puck said looking at her.

"What happened to the Puck I used to know? You never used to care about what anyone else thought or did, you done whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted and whoever you wanted. Finn may have been number one, but the real number one in the school was you! You were the badass of the school, where has he gone? And whats with the Mohawk, it seriously looks like you fell head first onto of a ferret." Quinn said a bit pissed of and folding her arms.

"Things changed Quinn, okay. Things got different. I'm so sorry I have matured and I actually have a heart now, I want Beth back, but how you went by it was the completely wrong way to go." Quinn looked at him as she rolled her arms.

"look at that little girl." She said getting the photo out of her locker. "Wouldn't you much rather wake up with her everyday then only to see her angelic face once every fortnight?" Quinn said Angry. Puck didn't reply, he just looked at it and then at Quinn. "You may think that what I done is wrong and maybe your right but I know deep down inside your glad I done it." She said before throwing the picture in her locker and slamming the door before walking away. Puck sighed and looked at her walk away.

(Puck :** Bold. **Quinn: _Italic. _Both: _**Italic bold.**_)

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like_

(**She's way too serious**)

_All he wants is to chill out_

**(She's always in a rush)**

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

(**And interrupting)**

_Like he doesn't even care_

**(Like she doesn't even care**)

_You,_

**me**

_**We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain**_

(**Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane_

**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars**_

**(We're Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars_

**(Like different stars)**

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feelings never change**

_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_

**I try to read her mind**

(_It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

**She tries to pick a fight**

**To get attention**

**That's what all of my friends say**

(_That's what all of my friends say)_

_You,_

**Me**

_** We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain**_

**(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane_

**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars**_

**(We're Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars_

**(Like different stars**)

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**When I'm yes, she's no **

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_**We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

We're like fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(**You can drive me insane)**

But I can't stay mad at you for anythingWe're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

**(Like different stars)**

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a**_

Wouldn't change a thing

They finished in the choir room, on stools. Singing their hearts out. Everyone who remained in the choir room clapped.

Quinn looked at the floor and Puck looked at Finn who was looking at him confused. He knew something was wrong.

"Great guys, Quinn your improving, you both are." Mr Schue said clapping. "What made you guys sing that song?" He asked again.

Quinn and Puck looked at eachother.

"Puck's being a jerk." Quinn said before walking out. She wanted this family but how could she when Puck didn't want to be, or so he says. Quinn wanted to walk out of the school but was stopped by Tina.

"Quinn." Tina said. Quinn stopped and turned around and looked at her.

"If anyone was going to follow me I thought it would have been Rachel, you know being the nosy person she is." Quinn said smiling and folding her arms. Tina smiled at Quinn's comment.

"Well the only way I'm ever going to get a say in this place is outside the choir room" Tina said smiling.

"I know what you mean." Quinn said looking at the passing students.

"How?" Tina asked confused.

"Are you kidding? You, Rachel and I are the only girls left in that choir room and out of us, where the ones sitting at the back of the classroom, watching Finn and Rachel be all loved up through there endless duets and solos. So trust me I know how you feel, where better of in the troubletones." Quinn said smiling and linking Tina's arm as they walked down the hallway. Tina was confused, she didn't know what was happening but it was nice…Whatever it was.

"what do you say we skip glee for today and go do our little thing, there isnt really a point in us being there anyway." Quinn said looking at her.

"Um I'm not sure I have never skipped anything before." Tina said.

"Its just glee Tina, Its not like you have to be there." Quinn said smiling. Tina smiled and nodded.

"Okay." They went shopping and Quinn got a lot of things for Beth. She didn't like what Shelby was dressing her in, it was too uncool and geeky and just Rachel berry. Her baby wasn't going to be a nerd, or a loser or a nobody, and that starts from a young age.

Quinn was so excited, Beth was going to be hers in less than 24 hours. She did want the family with Puck, but if he wanted to choose Shelby over her then fine, he can be stuck up her butt but no way is he being Beth's dad.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!:D **


	3. Wherever I go

**Okay so Puck and Quinn get Beth, Beth cries everytime Quinn goes near her. Shelby and Quinn duet in glee club. Enjoy and review.**

Quinn was so tired, although her mom did not agree with this, she helped Quinn decorate Beth's Flowery bedroom. They stayed up until 2:30am, making it suitable for Beth's arrival. In the living room there was a big pink climbing frame castle that Quinn had brought for her, they had set it up in the corner with all the other toys. Beth had her own area. In her bedroom there was a dress up area. Beth was only one but when she got older it would be useful. There was dolls and toys everywhere. Quinn didnt want Beth to sleep in a crib anymore so she put a small bed down with bars on either side so that she wouldnt fall off. She had a pink fluffy carpet with pink and purple walls and flowers were all over it. Her wardrobe was full of the best clothes, shoes and outfits. Quinn's baby was going to have it all.

Quinn woke up when she felt someone nudge her. She looked up and saw Puck standing infront of her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, sitting up a little and wiping her eyes.

"Well you arnt in school so i thought i would come and see what was up." He said looking at her. Quinn looked shocked and looked at her clock. it was 11:30am.

"Oh my gosh i slept in, did i miss much?" She said jumping out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

"No." Was all Puck said knowing full well that He was getting Beth today. "Why did you sleep in anyway?" He asked again leaning agaisnt the door frame watching her brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Oh me and my mom were doing Beth's bedroom, come one i will show you." She said after rinsing her moouth out and grabbing his hand. Puck looked at Quinn's butt in the tiny pyjama shorts, he was so tempted to look at her chest knowing full well she didnt have a bra on. They walked into Beth's bedroom. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, i dont think i can do this." puck said putting his head down as he walked back into Quinn's room.

"Do what?" she asked following.

"Take Beth away from Shelby." Quinn sighed as she put her hair into a little ponytail and applied her make-up.

"I think its time you decide what you want once and for all. Do you want to be Beth's dad or not?" She said angry.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well then good, stop complaing, now get out whilst i get dressed." she said after finsihing her make up and shoving him out the door.

"Its nothing i havnt seen before." He said smiling.

"Out!" she said pointing to the door. Puck smirked and walked out and she closed it behind quickly got changed. It was hot so she put on a blue skirt, with a white top and a belt in the middle of it. she then put on a dark blue cardigan and wedges. She then walked out and downstairs were Puck was waiting, she grabbed an apple and they walked to his car. They drove out of her drive and off to school.

"So whats the plan?" Puck asked.

"Whats what plan?" Quinn asked confused.

"You know, if were getting Beth back which i'm stll on the fence about but i wanna be apart of her life too, so dont we need to figure something out?" He asked stopping at a red light.

"Well why dont you come and stay a few nights, i'm feeling kinda horny right now and if you dont do anything to piss me off, maybe you might get lucky." Quinn said flirting a little.

"You still the crazy skank?" He said smiling at her. She playfully hit him. "No seriously." He said again.

"I was serious." Quinn said looking at him.

"Cool." Was all he was able to say. It was pretty silent the rest of the way. They got out giving eachother a quick smile and going into glee club. The troubletones were sat there with Shelby, becuase she wasnt really in the mood to be dealing with a glee club today, she was sat at the back with her head down, by herself. Everyone knew why. Quinn walked up to her after looking at Puck. She sat next to her and smiled a sympathetic smile, she did feel really bad, but Beth is her baby no matter what anyone says. Puck sat infront, he looked at shelby.

It was really quiet, everyone knew what was up.

"Okay So Miss Corcoran said she had a song for us today." Mr Schue said as Shelby got up and took a stool at the front.

"Yes, i usually sing songs from broadway or something very theatrical but today i'm going to sing something totally not me, this is for my baby Beth and Rachel." Shelby looked at Quinn and then Rachel. The music started.

(Shelby: Italic Quinn:Bold, Both:Bold Italic)

_Here we are now_

_Everything is about to change_

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun_

_A page is turning for everyone_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever I go_

**So excited I can barely even catch my breath**

**We have each other to lean on for the road ahead**

**This happy ending is the start of all our dreams**

**And I know your heart is with me **

_**So I'm moving on**_

_**Letting go**_

_**Holding on to tomorrow**_

_**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

_**You'll be with me wherever I go**_

**Its time to show the world we've got something to say**

**A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away**

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

_We'll never fade away_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_**So I'm moving on**_

_**Letting go**_

_**Holding on to tomorrow**_

_**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me _

_Wherever, Wherever I go_

Shelby finished of singing, she was crying. Rachel was crying and Quinn had a tear fall down her face. Shelby stood up and folded her arms.

"I just want to let you know that by the end of this week, i would of left Mckinley and will be starting a new life, in Los Angeles." Everyone was shocked.

"What? shelby you cant do that we have sectionals next month, we need you." Mercedes said.

"I'm sorry, but i dont think i can stay here much longer." She said again. Puck looked at Quinn. "part of growing up is loosing things, i've lost so much, but i have to deal with it and move on, sometimes it may be hard but thats just life. You either loose things for a bad or a good reason. I lost both of the things that are important to me, for both good and bad, but im an adult i can cope, but i cant stay here any longer." Shelby said walking off. Rachel ran after her.

Later on that day. Puck and Quinn were at Shelby's. As was the child serives. It was time to sign Beth over.

"Okay If name has changed for Beth we would like to put it down please." one of the men said.

"Beth Shelby Puckerman." Puck said. Quinn was a bit gutted that her name wasnt Beth's middle name but who cares i mean she is getting her baby back. Shelby smiled a little.

"Okay just sign here and then we are done." Everyone signed. "Okay thankyou, congratulations and we hope you have a good future." The man said as they walked out. Shelby stood there and took a breath.

"well this is it, take care of her." Shelby said picking her up and hugging her. Quinn watched and just wanted to leave with her already. After a few minutes. Puck got Beth.

"We promise she will be okay Shelby, and i'm so sorry." Quinn said hugging her, as if she cared more than she actually did.

"thanks Quinn, oh and could you keep this." Shelby said handing her a picture of her and beth. "I want her to always remember me." Shelby said again. Quinn grabbed it.

"sure, anyway we best get going i want to be home before my mom does so she can settle in and things." Quinn said.

"Yeah okay, i understand." shelby said.

After they said there final goodbyes, Puck, Quinn and Beth were ready to go. They drove to Quinn's house. Quinn got Beth out, whilst Puck got everything else. Beth started screaming and crying as soon as Quinn grabbed hold of her.

"Sssh baby its okay momma's got you." Quinn said holding her close. Quinn got inside and Put Beth on the floor, after she had been kicking her to get down. Puck came in then with all the stuff which he just placed into the living room. Beth walked well woddeled as she was new to walking. She woddeled up to puck as she knew him best and Puck lifted her up, smiling and laughing. Whenever Quinn walked up to her she would cry and hide into Puck or something.

"I will just go sort her stuff out." Quinn said abit sad and grabbing the suitcase and walking into Beth's room. She was sorting out the clothes she liked and the ones she didnt. Shelby had an okay taste. Puck walked in with Beth.

"Whats up?" he asked as Beth buried her head into his chest.

"She doesnt like me." Quinn said putting Beth's clothes in two diffrent piles.

"she does and she will, she just dosnt know you very well." puck said smiling.

"You think?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Well i dont, she cried the first time i met her, which was the only time i met her, she cried earlier today, she cried when i got her out of her car seat and she cried when i walked over to her, she is completly fine with you." Quinn said.

"Oh stop it, she just has to get to know you and now she has her whole life. Watch." puck walked over to Quinn and knelt down. Beth hid into puck's chest, but then he moved her so she was looking at Quinn. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand. "look its okay, shes nice." He then put Beth's hand on Quinn's and eventually Beth crawled into Quinn's arms, holding her tightly. Beth smiled at Quinn and looked at her with her big green eyes.

"Hi Bethy, i'm your momma." Quinn said smiling. "Do you like you room?" She asked again, just then Beth crawled out of Quinn's arms to go explore. "I think she does." Quinn said smiling. "Thankyou." she said again to Puck.

"I know you thought this was a bad idea but its all i ever wanted, and i'm happy." she said hugging him.

"I'm happy too." He replied hugging her and looking at Beth play with the doll.

**Bit rushed i apologise but i hope you enjoyed it! :D please review! :D**


	4. The result of no sleep

**Okay sorry for the wait, Quinn's grades drop and she gets kicked out of glee. Enjoy and review. **

5 times, 5 freakin times Beth woke up last night, Puck told me it was because she was in a new place. I got up and got Beth dressed into short sleeve floral print dress with white tights and little red shoes. She looked so cute, Quinn then got her self dressed into an Anthropologie Mountain Time A-Line skirt and a black top with her black wedges he added a short white cardigan and curled her short hair, it was really pretty. Puck had stayed the night but left a little earlier so that he could get changed and get everything ready for college. Quinn hadnt yet booked Beth in for the school's nursery so she had to bring her in with her today. She picked Beth up and held her close. she stood infront of the mirror with Beth.

"This is how we should be...Perfect." Quinn smiled looking at Beth and grabbing her hand. Beth rested her head into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn was so thankful that Beth had got used to her. "Shall we go get some breakfast for my little bug." Quinn said bouncing her on her side causing Beth to laugh.

After breakfast Quinn strapped her into the car and drove off to school. In the parking lot, Quinn saw Finn and Rachel walking together, she smiled they were a cute couple. She got beth out and carried her on oneside before locking her car and walking in. Beth held onto her mother tightly as they walked into the school. Quinn got a few looks but being the HBIC she just gave them back and cleared the walk way. She walked into the school's nursery.

"Hi i was wondering if i could put my daughter in for the nusery during school." Quinn said to the lady. Who looked at her books.

"I'm sorry Quinn we dont have any more spaces until after Decemeber." The woman said.

"What? Well cant you fit her in some how, i will pay extra." Quinn said in a begging voice.

"I'm sorry you just missed the deadline, i will see what i can do and i can put your name down for a definate spot in January." Quinn sighed.

"Its okay, thanks anyway." Quinn said walking out and of to her locker to get her books. She struggled at first, before deciding to put Beth down. "Dont move baby." Quinn said as she quickly grabbed her books and picked Beth back up again and walking to math.

"Sorry Quinn no babies aloud." The teacher said.

"Well what am i supposed to do leave her outside by herself i dont think so." She said walking further into the class.

"Quinn its pop quizz day to day and i cant have any distractions, she is one of them." the teacher said again.

"She is my daughter and she has a name and i cant leave her anywhere else." Quinn said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I'm sorry Quinn you will have to take her somewhere else or leave my class."

"Fine!" She said bitchy before walking out and slamming the door. She decided to take Beth to the outside Bleachers to watch The lads play football.

"Look theres your daddy." Quinn said pointing at Puck. Beth then clapped a little. "Yes good girl clapping daddy." She said smiling before kissing her cheek. Just then they were on a break. Puck had noticed and walked up to them.

"Hey." He said smiling and all sweaty before tugging at Beth's cheek a little.

"Hi." Quinn replied not so impressed.

"Sup with you?" He asked her sitting down next to her.

"Nothing i just cant get a place for Beth in the school Nusery till January and i got kicked out of my class because i brought her with me and i'm just a bit tired." She said as Beth played with her finger.

"Welcome to motherhood." Puck said putting an arm around her.

"Bite me." she said sarcasticlly.

"Bit harsh wasnt it." Puck said smiling.

"I cant wait for the day that father hood kicks in." She said shoving him a little.

"It already has." He said smiling.

During Glee club, Beth wouldnt settle down, Quinn would stop performing to help Beth and then she would get moaned at. She was starting to struggle in classes as they didnt let her in with the baby. She was stressing out.

A couple weeks later and Quinn had woken up on a monday morning at 7:30am. Judy was bathing Beth and Quinn had gone down stairs to check the mail. She flicked through a couple of her moms bills and then there was one letter for her. She opened it.

_Miss Quinn Fabray,_

_Here is your academic acheviements so far. _

_English-C_

_Biology-C_

_Calculas- E-_

_Chemistry-D- _

_Geography- D+_

_Home Economics- D_

_Your current GPA 1.07_

Quinn sighed her grades where going down, she usually got A and A* her GPA was usually 4.0. She serisouly needed to get back on track. Her mom was watching Beth today so she could study more. Puck had come to pick her up and she had fell asleep in the car. Puck was so excited today because he was having Beth for the next 4 days, he told Quinn she needed to rest and study.

In glee club Quinn had fell asleep and when woken up she just didnt want to do anything.

"Quinn we need to practice for sectionals." Rachel said.

"Practice with out me i will catch up." She said resting her head on the chair.

"But you sing in most of it." Finn said.

"And i said i will catch up." she said angry with her eyes closed.

"Quinn come on." Puck said walking up to her.

"Puck leave me alone i'm tired you guys can do it with out me." She said with a strin voice.

"I tried Mr Schue." Puck said walking back.

"Its okay." Mr Schue said. "Quinn! Wake up and get practicing!" Mr Schue said rasing his voice. Quinn sighed.

"I'm tired okay!"

"Well were all tired but no one else is moaning!"

"No one else has a one year old daughter to look after!" Quinn said standing up and folding her arms. "Its hard you know! my grades are dropping i'm trying to keep on top of that, i dont even know what songs were singing for sectionals never mind being in them! I'm actually suprised your giving me a solo or parts of one, is this because Rachel cant perform. It probably is, otherwise she would be getting all the solos and all i would have to do is sing back up and dance around her therefore not making me need to practice! So once your star isnt able to perform pull the back in singers to the front let them have centre stage for the day and then forget about them for the rest of the year thats what you have done with Tina and Mike, and all of the girls that moved to the troubletones!" Quinn siad folding your arms.

"Quinn you best show me some respect!" Mr Schue said, Puck had never seen Quinn like this before, not even when she was a skank. He knew she was just very tired.

"Or what? you'll expell me? You'll ban me from singing for the rest of the year?." Quinn said angry.

"I have been through a lot with you lot! and you respect me like that, makes me wonder if you actually deserve Beth." Mr Schue crossed the line.

"You havnt gone through shit with us, so what you experianced the struggles in our lives! thats not going through it with us! Thats watching it and doing fuck all about it! Oh and dont you dare tell me i dont deserve Beth! I'm a good mom! i dont care who you are you dont ever say anything like that again!" She said angry.

"Get out!" Mr Schue said angry back.

"Fine i will!" She said storming off.

"And dont ever think about stepping one foot in this room again!" Mr Schue shouted out which Quinn put the finger up to. Puck was going to follow but realized not to bother unless he wants the wrath of Quinn almighty, which he didnt.

Quinn just went home and went to bed, she was woken up by Beth because her mom had brought her into her room.

"Hi baby." Quinn said as she picked Beth up, up onto the bed and under the blankets with her.

"You gunna tell me why your not in school." Judy said.

"Nope." Quinn said lying down with Beth and cuddeling her close.

"Okay." Judy said closing the door and leaving the room.

"I love you baby girl, momma will do anything for you, your so pretty." Quinn said stroking Beth's hair. Beth put a hand on Quinn's chest and snuggled into her before falling asleep. Quinn fell asleep protectivly holding Beth.

**Okay sorry for the rubish/short chapter but please review and tell me what you want to see! :)**


	5. Authors note

**just a quick message! I got a review! for the whole story really! I appreciate your opinion but i'm not stopping this story! Even if it is rubbish i can always get better and its not just about the people reading it its about me and my imagination! I like writing the stories i write and am willing to take any bad criticism but i do have an opinion of my own, so sorry but i'm not stopping this story its not everyone's cup of tea, but i like it and all the other stories i write, its like my own world and the characters are in my control and its fun! Thanks for the review!**


	6. Piece of me!

**Okay so i got inspired by a Britney spears song. Quinn is out of glee club and leaves Beth with her mom, she then goes to the auditoriam and sings a song with people watching, she dosnt know. Please enjoy and review! :D **

Quinn walked into School wearing a blue bird pleated chiffon button-down dress from Urban Outfitters and tory burch linley espadrille wedge from Nordstrom Rack. She had her short shoulder lenght hair curly with it clipped back by a blue pin. She had left Beth with her mom that day as she needed to focus on her studies and seen as how she was out of glee club now she had more time to study. Quinn was happy Puck was there, he had came over every night since then and Beth even stayed over at his a few times. She walked to her locker when Jacob ben Isral walked up to her.

"Quinn Fabray is it true you got kicked out of glee club for your attitude towards Mr Schue and the other members." He said with the camera on her and the microphone to her mouth.

"You and your computer geeks have been following me around all week asking me questions that have nothing to do with you, so once again i'm not telling you anything!" Quinn said calmly but bitchy and not looking at the camera, she continued to get her books out.

"Is it true you and Noah Puckerman are now dating again now that you have your basterd child back?" He said again ignoreing what she said before. Quinn closed her locker with her books to her chest and looked to the camera.

"I'm not sure you really understood what i said before, so let me try it another way. LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said angry before walking off.

"Maybe she isnt in the mood for talking today." JAcob said towards the camera. Quinn was walking and were looking at all the cheerios laughing, she missed it. She was friends with Santana but she wanted back on that squad and she was going to get on it. She walked to Sue's office.

"Coach Sue we need to talk?" She said closing the door.

"Long time no see Q." Sue said sarcasticly sitting down on her chair.

"I want back on the squad." Sue raised her eyebrows, with her glasses in her mouth a little. "I'm not in glee club anymore so i have more time to be fully dedicated to the Cheerios, I have my family and Puck to watch Beth for after school rehursels and my grades have gone back up the past week i'm now currently at 3.0 GPA soon to make it 4." She said confident and a bit bossy.

"You really want this huh?" Sue said, Quinn nodded. "Well i wanted a cheerleader that wasnt going to get pregnant in her sophomore year, then quit in junior year and not rejoin because she was part of another group in seniour year, how do i know your not going to let me down again?" Sue said.

"I have nothing left to loose, which means i have more to gain, and the only way i can do that is by rejoining the cheerios and being on top again." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Give me a week and maybe." Quinn smiled and walked out.

"What was that about?" Santana asked joining her.

"To get back on the cheerios." Quinn replied as they walked down the hallway.

"You planning on stealing my spot again?" Santana said smiling a little.

"Okay first of all, your just co-caption and second of all your the one who told me to join the cheerios at the beggining of the year, you know so we can be the unholy trinity again." Quinn replied smiling back.

"Usually i would rip the hair of your head but seen as how your a mom and i've matured now i'm not, well whatever happens i just hope the unholy trinity still exist when were old and dying on our death beds." Santana said smiling before walking of the glee club. Quinn walked around the corner rolling her eyes at the sight of Mr Schue in the choir room, she took a glance at Puck and smiled a little. As she walked around the corner Jacob was in her face again.

"Uhh not again." Quinn scoffed as she walked past him.

"Wait Quinn its not for that, i have to show you something." Quinn raised her eyebrows as Jacob walked into an empty classroom, she sighed and looked around before walking in.

"Whats going on?" She asked as she saw a T.V with a video on it.

"Just watch." Quinn stood there and put her hand on her hip and the other holding the books at her side, she pouted a little. She watched the video, it was her making out with Puck in Puck's bedroom when she was a skank. Puck thought it was hot but he knew she had to change, The curtains were wide open and it was pretty late. Further into the video it shows Quinn and Puck doing it. Quinn turned the t.v off quickly.

"Were did you get that?" She asked angry.

"It was in my locker." JAcob said.

"How...How long have you had it for?" Quinn said a bit worried incase he had been perving.

"A week."

"Wait you have had it for a week, Why do you have it? Have you showed anyone? Jacob Ben Israil i am going to kill you give me that!" She said snatcing the recording off him. "You tell anyone about this and i will make sure that your life is ruined!" Quinn said before walking off. The bell went and by this time Quinn was livid. She saw Puck standing by his locker she stormed up to him.

"Did you know about this?" She said holding the video up.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"Watch it, alone and dont tell anyone or show anyone, or i will make sure you never see Beth again!" She said throwing it in his locker and walking off. Quinn was in the libary trying to study but couldnt as some of the students were whispering and looking at her, they were at computers. Quinn didnt know what was going on today, everything was so bad. She was the talk of the school, Jacob was alwasys bothering her and she hadnt a clue why. It was like she was a celebrity with majour problems. She sighed and walked up to them.

"IS there a problem?" She asked.

"No why?" One of the girls said.

"Well this whole time you have been talking and looking at me, so tell me why." She said folding her arms.

"There is a debate on JAcobs website on wether you are to fat or to thin." One of the lads said.

"What? Let me see." Quinn looked at the screen. The ratings were _Too Fat- 19% Too Skinny- 23% Just right-1% _. Quinn walked off, something was definalty going on, she was the schools joke, and for some reason she just didnt care, she had delt with crap her whole life she could deal with this. The only thing she needs is her baby girl and she's got that so screw it. Quinn walked to her locker put her books away and headed to the audirtoriam.

She started to sing Peice of me by Britney spears and she was having so much fun.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me..._

_I'm Miss bad media karma_

_Another day another drama_

_Guess I can't see the harm_

_In working and being a mama_

_And with a kid on my arm_

_I'm still an exceptional earner_

_And you want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Quinn's justShameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'_

_Tryin' and pissin' me off_

_Well get in line with the paparazzi_

_Who's flippin' me off_

_Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc_

_And end up settlin' in court_

_Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'_

_When getting the groceries, no, for real.._

_Are you kidding me?_

_No wonder there's panic in this industry_

_I mean please..._

_Do you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Quinn's just Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me..._

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Quinn's justShameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_II'm Mrs. Oh my God that Quinn's just Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_Oh yeah_

_You want a piece of me_

Quinn had fun singing it, she was being a bitch and it was fun. It was just her life. Everyone wanted to know about her life, be in it, or be it. She couldnt get away, she got bad criticsim, she got good critsicm. She wasnt perfect like everyone thought, well not anymore anyway. She walked out of the auditoriam. She didnt notice that Puck had been watching, he didnt know Rachel had been watching and she didnt no Puck had been watching. Quinn wasnt turning into a bad girl, everyone was making out as if she was a bad girl.

The next day, Quinn walked through the hallways with Beth in her arms. she was about to head to class when Puck stopped her. Beth jumped into his arms smiling.

"Thanks for that." Quinn said sarcasticlly.

"I saw the video." He said, Quinn went red.

"and."

"I have never seen that before, i dont even know who could of done it." He said as they continued to walk.

"Well Jacob had it for a week so my suggestion was that he done it and decided, to yanno anyway what did you do with it?" Quinn asked after cringing.

"I burned it." Quinn looked at him and smiled. "I also saw your performance in the auditoriam yesterday, i loved how you changed the lyrics a little." He said stopping her.

"Yeah well last time i checked my name wasnt Britney." She said grabbing Beth.

"I'm gunna be there for you more, i'm going to kill the kid who started the debate on Jacobs blog and next time he bothers you, he is going to get one real bad slushie to that stupid thing on his head." Puck said smiling.

"Thanks Puck...Oh and to clear any rumours up, were not dating." She said hugging him.

**Okay i have no idea how this chapter turned out so you guys will just have to tell me! :D **


End file.
